1. Field
The present application relates to prosthetics in general, and more particularly, to prosthetic feet having a prosthetic ankle module and/or support spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of prosthetic devices are available as substitutes for human limbs and joints. Many prosthetic devices available today incorporate various features to try to better approximate the functioning of natural limbs and joints. For example, some prosthetic foot designs seek to provide improved foot rollover, ankle function, and energy storage and return during use.
Prosthetic feet are often attached to a user's residual limb or other prosthetic components (e.g., a pylon) via adapters that may be bolted, glued, or otherwise coupled directly to the foot. Conventional adapters can allow for relative adjustment between prosthetic components during alignment, but typically fix the components relative to each other during use.